


On The Road

by linady52



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, these bickering priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: Set after the finale of season 1. Marcus and Tomas are dealing with their first case on the road... and their first Christmas together.





	1. Chapter 1

Only a day has passed when Marcus received a new case. He told Tomas to pack up his bare essentials, Marcus will take care of the rest.

The next morning, Tomas took the city bus to the place where he is going to meet Marcus. It was right after seven, the sun was barely up. Where Marcus wanted to meet him is just an empty lot. Definitely off the grid, exactly where Marcus would have chosen.

Moments later, Tomas notices a rusty green pick up truck heading toward him. Tomas steps aside, to notice who was sitting on the front seat. The older man rolls down the window. There was a grumpy tone in his voice, “Get in. We have to get there by 3.”

During the drive, Tomas asked him a few questions. “Where you got this truck?” Marcus’ eyes are on the road ahead of him, “I know someone. He was able to get new plates for us.” He then pointed his finger at the passenger seat drawer, “Open that. Something for you.”

Tomas opened the drawer. He wasn’t surprised to find a loaded gun. Marcus knew it. “I need to hide that later.” But there is an envelope with his name on it. He grabbed it and pulls out two credit cards with a different name on each of them. 

“In case we needed some stuff.” Tomas grabbed his wallet to put the credit cards inside, “Is this what you always do on the road?”

Marcus shook his head, “Not the credit cards…” There is truth in his voice though, “Yeah… and not with a companion either.” 

By three in the afternoon, they were in a small town in Minnesota. The men stopped by a diner for a quick meal. While they were waiting for their sandwiches, Tomas watch Marcus drinking his cup of bitter coffee. On the radio, the weather forecast was announced. The lowest temperature for tonight is well into the single digits.

The waitress placed their meals onto the table before leaving. “We need to find a motel or something.” Marcus already took a bite of his grilled cheese, “We can sleep in the truck.”

Tomas does not like that idea. “Have you ever heard how cold tonight is going to be?” It felt like that Marcus is about to mock him, “That is in fahrenheit. I was thinking of celsius.” 

Tomas rolls his eyes, “You are unbelievable.” He took a bite of his tuna sandwich, “Don’t come to my room when you are freezing to death.”

Which turns out to be true. Tomas was coming out of the bathroom when he heard a knock on his door. It was obvious who it was. He opened the door, to let Marcus in. “Where I am sleeping?” Tomas closed the door behind him, “The sofa.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the bedroom, Tomas woke up to the smell of cooking from the kitchen. Figuring out that it was Marcus, Tomas stretched himself in time before heading out the door. Hoping that Marcus didn’t set off the smoke alarm.

From where he is standing, Marcus’ back is in front of him. He already wore his white tee shirt and black pants. Tomas didn’t hear him taking a shower in the bathroom. Slightly disgusted that Marcus might have done his washing at the kitchen sink. 

“You needed to understand better hygiene.” Marcus turns to him after he turns off the stove. His mood was the same as last night’s. “Morning to you too.”

Marcus divided the scrambled eggs onto two plates. He gave one of them to Tomas, “Eat up. We are leaving in an hour.”

It was nearly eight when it was time to go into town. Tomas took a shower and changed into a clean set of clothes. Marcus took over the couch, looking at his notes about the new case. They will meet the person who called for them at eight thirty at their church. They didn’t want to be late because they needed to make a good first impression.

Tomas notices the sign up front. He becomes confused, “Lutheran?” Marcus parked the truck into one of the empty parking spaces. “I… sometimes take cases from different religions.” 

Marcus started to unbuckle his seatbelt. Expecting Tomas to do the same, “We take what we can get. They may not want our help at first, but they will be thankful at the end.”

The younger man follows Marcus to the front door. Marcus knocks on the door, finding a minister in front of him when it was opened. Near Marcus’ age, gray almost white hair. He looks like that he was surprised. Expecting Marcus, not two Catholic priests.

Marcus introduced himself and Tomas. “I am Father… well, just Marcus Keane. This is my companion, Father Tomas Ortega.”

The minister glares at them through his round eyeglasses. “The two priests.” Tomas nodded his head, “Yes sir.”

After a moment, the minister let them in. “Greg Anderson. Follow me to my office. We can talk there…”

They follow him to his office. It was set up like Tomas’ own office at St. Anthony. In fact, it was nearly identical to his. They sat down at the pair of seats in front of the desk. Greg Anderson was trying to keep them comfortable.

“Would either of you like some coffee or water?” Marcus shook his head, “We already have some.” Minister Anderson sat down on his own chair, “Where are you two staying?” 

“One of the motels,” Tomas told him. Ahead of time, Marcus warns him to not give them personal details unless it was important to the case. Marcus made a sincere glance when Tomas did it right. 

He turns to Minister Anderson, “I already got the information you gave to Father Bennett.” His eyes remain sincere but business like. “But is there anything else you like to tell us?” 

Hearing his question, Minister Anderson looks like that he is in relief. From his relaxing posture to that sigh of his. “She suffers from postpartum depression. Ever since her daughter was born six months ago.”

This was new to Marcus. He had cases before that it was mothers who got possessed. But this may be the first time that something has disguised itself with an illness common among new mothers. 

“Did she ever got any help?” Minister Anderson shook his head, “They all told her. Every single one of them. Told her that it will pass.” Marcus moves closer, but it was Tomas who spoke up. “But she wasn’t one of them?” 

Minister Anderson nodded his head, “She kept getting worse and worse. Physically and emotionally. It wasn’t postpartum depression.” They realized what they were fighting against. “I think she got possessed by a demon.”


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were given the work address of the husband, Tomas was given a task by Marcus inside the truck. Of course, Tomas questions it. “You want me to come up to him and tell him that we need to talk…”

Marcus stares blankly at him, wondering if Tomas even get his point. But he shrugs his shoulders instead, “Better if you do it. If I was there, they probably think I will rob the place.” 

Karin Douglas’ husband, Evan works as a loan manager in the town’s only bank. And Marcus was right. Tomas seems like someone you can trust right away. While the rugged and a bit stinky Marcus will take a long time to gain some trust from anyone.

At the end, Tomas agreed to do it. “It won’t take long. I promise.”

It took over twenty minutes for Tomas to get back. Meanwhile, Marcus was standing outside the truck in the parking lot. Exhaling smoke from his lungs with his cigarette. His first in two days. Tomas didn’t want him to smoke in the truck or at the motel. “You will get lung cancer.” Marcus almost got the urge to blow smoke at his face, “And I will fight it.”

When it was enough, Marcus threw the cigarette stub on the gravel and stomps it with his boot. During it, Marcus made a glance at the alley cat who kept staring at him these past few minutes. 

Amusing himself, Marcus made it a staring contest. The one who blinks first is the winner. After an entire minute, a soft grin appears on his face. The alley cat is the winner. As he watch the alley cat running away, Marcus soon regrets it. He wished he could have brought the pussy back to the motel with him. 

Then, he heard Tomas’ voice. “Marcus…” He turns around to see Tomas and another man walking behind him. A tall but medium build man with short dark brown hair in a navy blue peacoat. 

To make a good first impression, Marcus straightens himself and made an introduction. “Evan Douglas, do you want to make sure your wife is going to be okay?” 

He didn’t get the chance to shake his hand. Evan Douglas was surprised to find this man being so blunt. While Father Tomas had to get through a bank teller, in order to get his attention. He made a gulp in his throat, “Yes… I am sure…”

Marcus stares intensely at him with his eyes, “Absolutely sure?” Evan had to think about it thoroughly. After making a glance at Tomas, Evan returns to Marcus who was waiting for an answer. He also stares intensely at him, “I am absolutely sure.” He then made a glance at the both of them, “I better get back. I will be at home by six.”

Watching Evan Douglas heading back to the bank, Tomas crossed his arms at Marcus. Recapping the events of not so long ago. “I saw you being charming to Casey back in Chicago… We are supposed to gain his trust. Not being blunt about it.”

Marcus seems to understand him, at least. “Well… I cannot be Prince Charming to everyone. Including those who does not care about his own wife.”


	4. Chapter 4

They have a few hours to spare before they head over to the Douglas residence. They haven’t eat lunch yet, so Marcus have to prepare it for them. Tomas wasn’t surprised as always when Marcus placed an scrambled egg sandwich in front of him. 

“You expected me to eat everything egg for the rest of my life?” Marcus made a long glance before taking a bite of his own egg sandwich. Between bites, “Well I was saving those cans of beans for tomorrow…”

He knew that Marcus is making him feel guilty. “Oh forget about it.” Tomas took a bite of his sandwich. It was actually… “This wasn’t that bad…”

They arrived at the home of Evan and Karin Douglas ten minutes after six. A house identical to the others in the neighborhood. Marcus made a glance at a window next door. A nosy woman looks a bit spook at the sight of him, before closing the curtains shut. 

He spoke to Tomas on the walkway. “This isn’t a safe place to perform an exorcism.” Tomas started to agree, but not sure where else to perform it. “I am sure Minister Anderson won’t let us use his church.” He stopped for a bit before he continues on, “And don’t even think about our motel room…”

At the front entrance, Tomas knocks on the red door. Finding Evan on the other side. He let them in. He appears to be a mixture of guilt and nervousness. “I think you rather see Karin first…” 

Marcus was the first to speak, “Don’t look that surprised…” Tomas have to keep Marcus’ anger from building up. “We want to do what we can. For now.” He then slightly turns to Marcus whose anger was building up inside. “Right, Marcus?”

The older man looks down at the carpeted floor and turns his head a bit sideways, “Yeah… sure....”

They follow Evan upstairs and to the master bedroom. From the doorway, Marcus and Tomas notices the windows being boarded up with pieces of wood. Evan might have the same idea as them.

“I have a very nosy neighbor.” Marcus was being a bit sarcastic, “We know.” But that quickly went away when he first notices Karin Douglas. Looking worse than he could imagine. She stares at them with enormous pale green eyes, wondering if they are the ones who will save her.

“Are you two the priests?” Marcus walks over to her side, “Yes we are.” He sat down beside her, “I am Marcus Keane.” He pointed his finger toward Tomas, “And that is my friend, Father Tomas.”

Tomas waved at her. “Good evening, Mrs. Douglas.” She corrected him, “Please call me Karin.” “Do you like to be on first name terms with us?” Karin nodded her head, “I have too many doctors calling me by my married name.”

“Leaving you with a bad taste in your mouth?” Marcus reaches into his bag, and pulls out a small flashlight. “Can you open your mouth wide for me?”

Karin opened her mouth. Marcus flashed the light into her mouth. He wanted to make sure if there are any symptoms or not to confirm. “Have you been eating lately?”

She shook her head, “This or that.” Marcus shines the light toward her eyes, “When the last time you ate?” She thought about it for a bit, “Breakfast this morning.” At the doorway, Evan spoke about it. “I was here. She ate oatmeal.”

“Only half the bowl… I don’t have the energy for it.” Marcus notices the half eaten bowl being put away in place for a bowl of tomato soup on a wooden tray. Beside the fact that Karin lost her energy to eat anything, they must face another topic. Her baby daughter.

“We were told about your baby daughter.” A soft smile appears on his face, “Evelyn. Is that her name?” Karin have some energy to sit up, “We call her Evie.” Marcus corrected himself, “I am sorry… Please tell me… Have you seen Evie lately?” 

This time, it took Karin a seemingly long time to think of answer. One that didn’t make her burst into tears. “She lives with my mother. My mother comes by once a day to look after me. I wanted her… to bring Evie home. So, she can be near me. So, she can see what a good mom I could be…… But that won’t happen if I keep being ill.”

Then… Tomas knew that this case is growing close to Marcus who reaches for her hand, “That won’t happen… I will see into that for you. If you want me to.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Tomas woke up to the sight of Marcus walking out from the bathroom. He might have been looking at Marcus for too long because the thin towel was wrapped around his waist. Leaving his chest, shoulders, and arms exposed. It was quite a sight.

Which left Marcus blushing. “I left you enough hot water. I make breakfast then.” Watching the man fleeing, Tomas thought it was a dream. But it felt too real to be a dream. 

Fifteen minutes later, Tomas came out to the kitchen. To find Marcus pouring oatmeal into two bowls. He sat down on a chair the moment when Marcus placed the bowl in front of him. Banana slices were placed in his, Marcus left his bare.

With both men occupied with their breakfast, Tomas was the first to start conversation. “Christmas is in two weeks. We could finish the case by then.” Marcus stirs his spoon into the oatmeal, gathering enough to fill it up.

“It depends. For me, it takes longer than that.” He then left the spoon into the bowl as he turns to Tomas. “There is no specific timeline. Including holidays, being an exorcist is a life. Twenty four hours, seven days a week. We don’t know what the future holds for us…”

Tomas felt that he made Marcus upset by mentioning Christmas. But he wouldn’t back down. “So… Christmas isn’t a normal thing for you?” 

Marcus returns to the oatmeal. “It isn’t a thing I celebrate every year.” Tomas listened to what he said. “What did you do when you got the time for it?” 

He thought of an answer, “I attended mass. Maybe eat dinner at a soup kitchen?” Marcus looks at his friend again. It seems like that Tomas wanted to do Christmas after all. “Well, we cannot attend mass now cause of me. But we can look around for a soup kitchen if you want to.”

After they finished eating breakfast, Marcus was in charge of washing the bowls, spoons, and glasses at the kitchen sink. He puts Tomas in charge of checking over what they needed for today. Minutes later, Tomas received a phone call on his mobile.

“Father Tomas… Wait, Evan… What happened?” Marcus’ ears perked up when he heard Tomas’ tone of voice. It sounds like things have already got started. “We will be there in twenty to twenty five minutes. Just make sure you keep Karin under control. See you then.” 

Marcus turns off the faucet. He then walks over to the couch where Tomas was zipping up their bag. “Karin?” Tomas turns to him with those dark eyes, “Her mother was there.”


	6. Chapter 6

Marcus and Tomas got to the house in time. Of course, the nosy neighbor got word but Marcus and Tomas avoided her. They are there for the family, not what the neighbors thought of them.

Evan let them in. He is already in his outfit for work, but he was unsure whether to leave the house. Marcus looks like he might shake him. Tomas have to separate them. 

“Where is your mother in law?” Evan tried to find his words, “... She bought Evie here.” Now, Marcus is furious. “That is a bad idea.”

Without a second thought, Marcus ran up the stairs and over to the master bedroom. In the corner, a woman in her sixties was holding her granddaughter close to her chest. 

Marcus reaches out to her, “You and Evie needed to get out of here quick!” The woman was confused, wondering about who this man think he is. 

“Who are you?” Marcus needed to calm her down. It appears in his deep voice, “I am the one who can help your daughter.”

Tomas shows up in time, to bring them out of the room. “Evan is waiting in the living room…”

Deep inside the master bedroom, they heard the demon speak. “That fucker!” The grandmother was shocked of what she heard. “That is definitely not my Karin!”

“They need to hurry, Tomas.” Marcus was trying to figure out how to hold the demon down. Once they are gone, Marcus have to do it quickly without any harm. 

Immediately, Tomas came back to find Marcus holding Karin down. The demon was in a good mood. “I haven't been in this position forever.”

The reference was something Marcus not familiar with, but he knew it wasn't from Karin. “Well… you are not getting some.”

Tomas helped Marcus cuff Karin's foot to the floor. Something they suggested Evan to build from the night before. 

They watch the demon being restricted. She won't harm nobody but herself. “You shut up!,” Tomas yelled at the demon when she made another sexual reference at Marcus. 

Marcus couldn't help but half grins at Tomas. Once they left the demon, they needed to think about their next step. Quick. 

“Her mother and Evie shouldn't stay here.” Marcus nodded his head, “I agreed. They are a big risk.” “Evan too,” Tomas added which made Marcus shake his head, “Not him.”

He wonders why Marcus thought this about Evan. “He is her husband.” Marcus raised his voice, “He is the cause of her distress. We need to figure out why.”


	7. Chapter 7

Karin’s mother and Evie were to be sent back to the mother’s house, based on Marcus’ instructions. Evan have to go back to work. “This isn’t right. I have the right as her husband!” “In the eye of the church, you don’t have the right!,” Marcus screamed back.

Tomas wasn’t sure that was even correct. Maybe in Marcus’ mind? “He’s giving me a bloody headache,” Marcus mentioned to Tomas before he slams the door behind him. 

An hour later, Tomas came back to the house with a bag of food. Courtesy of Karin’s mother, Annie. “Please save my Karin. I couldn’t imagine Evie not having her mom around.”

Tomas received the bag from her hands, “If you let Karin see Evie before all of this…” But Annie shook her head, “I suffered from… postpartum depression myself. I know the signs, what it looks like. What it feels like.” Before she glances away from Tomas, “But this isn’t what I called postpartum… this is far worse than that.”

Thinking that Marcus could be hungry, Tomas made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the kitchen. Marcus often can go without food for long stretches of time. Sometimes for days. But Tomas wanted to make sure that his friend is well-fed. Even if Marcus told him this won’t be a regular thing on the road…

In the master bedroom, Karin is still attached to the chain. Almost animal-like, licking her lips at the sight of Marcus. “She have been doing that for almost an hour. Like she’s wanting to eat me whole…”

Tomas passed him the plate, “Cause she’s having a crush on you.” Marcus shook his head, “No… I think that was Karin. Some guy who finally gave her some attention.” 

He cut the sandwich into two triangles with his army knife. Placing it back inside his jeans pocket. Out of sight from the demon in case she’s ever wanted to… He then passed one of the sandwich triangles to the demon. 

They watch the demon eat the sandwich. It wasn’t a pretty sight to watch. Marcus continues on, “I think Evan was seeing someone else…”

Tomas was surprised, “He isn’t…” Then, Marcus disagreed. “What else made Karin like this? She loves her daughter, her husband at times… If an affair is the cause, it will ruin her life. The life she wanted to have…”

Moments later, Tomas sat down on the floor next to Marcus. In a slight whisper, “What you want me to find?” “There is a laptop in his office, password is Evie.”


	8. Chapter 8

Tomas managed to find Evan’s office downstairs. It was small but cozy. A large wooden desk took up much of the floor space. One wall was covered with bookcases, and a black leather couch is sitting near the windows. The laptop is on the desk, closed and untouched.

He took a deep breath before reaching over to turn on the laptop. Marcus was right about the password. It was their daughter’s name. It wasn’t hard to get to his emails either. A quick scan, nothing that pops out… until he saw a folder labeled “Mackenzie.” 

Emails between Evan and this woman named Mackenzie. The first email was from six months ago. Tomas quickly scanned through them, taking note of what to bring Marcus. The latter was right… Evan is having an extramarital relationship with someone else.

Using the printer in the office, Tomas has hard copies of several emails. In the master bedroom, Marcus read them. The furrow lines on his forehead has deepen as he read them carefully.

“That son of a…” He turns to Tomas while his deep voice becomes calm. “Any idea who she is?” Tomas suddenly remembers a name tag of a teller at Evan’s bank. Her name is Mackenzie.

“She could be a teller at the bank. Youngish, red hair…” Marcus sighed to himself, “Of course…” He returns his glance at the demon who stopped licking her lips. She holds her glance steady…

She then points her blacken finger at Tomas, “He don’t stay here…” Tomas becomes offended, “I am his partner…” But she interrupted him, “You are on that bastard’s side…”

Before Tomas can do anything, Marcus has stopped him. Using his body as a shield between priest and demon. “Calm down, Tomas. You didn’t have her trust. She can only trust me.”

Tomas shot down a glance at the demon, “Tell her about the emails. Ask her if Karin knows about them.”

He took the plate from the floor, and left them behind. Once Tomas was out of the room, the demon got Marcus to herself. “You and me alone here…”

This made Marcus rolls his eyes. He had no interest in her anyways… “Tell me about the emails.” The demon is sitting on her knees. Karin is still wearing her nightgown, making the act seems like a sexual favor. 

“I would rather have you read them to me…” A hearty chuckle came out from his mouth, “I would rather not. These emails… letters are terrible. I have read better ones before.”


	9. Chapter 9

When Evan came back from work, Marcus and Tomas were already in the living room. The older man gave Evan the hardest glance he could give. “Sit down. We need to talk…”

Evan follows his directions, he took the armchair opposite Marcus. Tomas took a spot on the love seat. He made a glance at Father Tomas who nodded his head, “We should.”

He turns back to Marcus who was holding a bunch of papers in his hand. He felt a huge gulp in his throat. Marcus already hates his guts, but this is for the sake of saving Karin. “You saw the emails…”

Marcus nodded his head, “It was a suggestion. Tomas was able to print some emails from your computer…”

Evan was full of guilt. “It was totally wrong of me. I ended it with her right before Karin was in her state now.”

Marcus places the papers onto the coffee table. He felt like that Evan is partly telling him the truth. “Do you think Karin knows?”

Still guilty, “I suppose so.” But Marcus added more to the conversation, “But not to your face…”

There was a tone in Marcus’ voice that made Evan stood up from his seat, “You had no idea how hard it is to talk with Karin about anything…”

Marcus remains in his seat. His voice was the same, “Isn’t communication important in a romantic relationship? Especially with a marriage and a daughter between you and Karin. I have never been in one beside what I had with God, but I learn that communication is key. With every person I have encounter…”

Hearing his words, Evan was stubborn but he took what Marcus spoke to him by heart. He sat down on the armchair again. He took one deep breath, “There is nothing you can do to save Karin…”

Tomas looks at him, “That we could think of. But we thought of a plan together. Based on what we learned right now. The only way to save Karin is for you to have a conversation with your wife. She needed to hear your voice. Tell her the truth. Promise that things will be better after this is all over…”

Marcus took a sip of his tea with milk and sugar, “We can do this tonight. Our best chance in case we lose her overnight…” Even though Marcus was being blunt, he spoke the truth. Karin is becoming a lost case by the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Karin was waiting for Marcus the moment when the door was opened. She gave him a knowing smile, “I knew you will be back…” But from the scent in the air, she grew upset.

Behind Marcus, it was Evan. Looking a bit terrified at the state of Karin. It looks like the demon is about to overtake her physical form. Erasing who Karin Douglas was before. 

Marcus moves closer to the demon. He started to hush her down, “We bought him here for a reason…” The demon grinds her teeth furiously, “That idiot.” He nodded his head, “He is an idiot. But Evan wanted to speak with you.”

Tomas pushes Evan toward her. “We will stay here with you.” At the other end, Marcus was guarding Karin behind her back. Keeping watch on what is going on. 

Evan sat down on his knees. Karin did the same. He moves closer to her. Placing his hands onto her shoulders, closer to her neck. His voice started to softens… “Karin, are you still there?”

It was hard to tell whoever is controlling the vessel: the demon or Karin herself? But it was a sign when she nodded her head. Evan smiled at her, “You are here. I couldn’t believe it…”

He then holds her blacken hands, “I am sorry for everything I did to you. I didn’t meant to. With everything that happened between us, I should have been here for you. Every step of the way….”

He made a glance at her green eyes. They started to soften at the sight of him. “I know that we cannot change the past, but we can change the future. I wanted us to understand each other better. I wanted Evie to be in your arms again, seeing that her mother loves her. Her father loves her. That we both loves her…”

When he was done, it looks like Karin started to recognize her husband. The man who she got married to because she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Together.

“Of course…” She stood up. It was the moment when Marcus can see the demon. Still inside her. And they have no time to spare…

“Tomas! Keep Evan away from her!” Tomas pulls Evan away from the demon who was on her way to jump him… “Do you actually think Karin wanted you back? You were a cheater and a liar. Why the hell anyone got the sense to do that?”

But then… the demon screams as loudly as she can. Marcus pins Karin down to the floor as Tomas chanted as loud as he could. “Release her! You do not know the meaning of marriage…”

Pinning the vessel down, Marcus spoke to Karin because she needed to be listen to as well. “Karin, we are going to get the demon out of there…” A soft grin appears on his face, “Just hang on…”


	11. Chapter 11

Tomas is waiting for Minister Anderson to pick him up, so they can visit Karin in the hospital. They were able to save her, and she is now recovering in the hospital with Evan at her side.

Marcus is sitting next to him on the couch, drinking coffee and scanning through the newspaper. Even though anything about the case isn’t in there. “What time you’re coming back?”

Tomas took the crosswords section, and scanned through the clues. “At least, four.” Marcus looks at his friend who wrote an answer in pencil. “We could stay here another night… Maybe have some dinner…”

The sun was already set when Tomas came back to the motel room with fried chicken. Marcus requested it through a text. He thought Marcus could find something for their dinner. But there wasn’t a place where they sell fried chicken near the motel…

He opens the door, to find Marcus setting the table. In his green sweater with the sleeves rolls up, Marcus made a glance at him. A grin appears on his face, “I got a surprise for you…”

Tomas places the dinner onto the table and follows him to the kitchen. He was surprised of what he saw. In one hand, there was a bottle of red wine and the other… it was the brightest pinata he have ever seen… “We are celebrating Christmas early…”

Marcus made mulled wine over the stove beforehand, so they can eat dinner in a few minutes. Fried chicken with biscuits and mashed potatoes under brown gravy. Tomas was already stuffed while Marcus took two each of the fried chicken and biscuits. 

They were watching a game show on the television when Marcus got an idea. “We could break the pinata now…”

Tomas turns to him. “With what?” Out of nowhere, Marcus turns up with a baseball bat. The pinata was already hung as high as possible. Marcus was the first to be blindfold. Tomas spins him three times. Once he was out of the way, Marcus took the first swing.

“You are nowhere near it!” Marcus took a few steps to the right, and managed to hit something twice. He took off his blindfold, and saw half the bag of candy spilled all over the floor. He couldn’t bear telling Tomas that he ate the other half hours earlier. But Tomas wasn’t mad about that. “You knocked over the table lamp!”


End file.
